


Blame It On The Stars

by Lost_xoxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bcz imma sucker for cutesy fluff, Dramatisation, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, but not really strangers, cliches, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: In which Sehun’s life takes a complete turn of events after a drunken one night stand.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Sehun tiredly glances at his mess of a room -the pile of clothes on his bed, some scattered on the floor making his room currently looking like an obstacle course. Sighing he bends down to pick them up and immediately feels dizzy as the nausea decides to hit him, clasping the palm over his mouth he runs to the bathroom and hurls everything he has eaten since last night.

Closing his eyes he takes a few deep breaths sinking on the cold tiles. Trying to calm himself, his hand instinctively goes to his stomach.

Sehun knows that he needs to get up, get dressed for his interview, drive to his workplace and sit through the whole selection process. But all he wants right now is to do curl up on the couch and cry at how miserable he feels. 

He has been trying so hard to hide everything from everyone its getting increasingly difficult since he has to hide the morning sickness and cravings from his roommate. Jae is starting to ask questions if he is really sick or not because a stomach bug can’t possibly last for over a month or definitely can’t cause mood swings. 

He was fucked. Literally and figuratively speaking. Life had decided to throw a curve ball at him and Sehun was pretty sure he didn’t even own a _bat_. 

                               ━━━━

“Just talk to the guy already, he has the right to know” Jae says, frowning. 

Sehun groans at that, they are having this conversation for the 4th time this week. It is starting to sound like a broken record. 

“He wouldn’t care Jae, it was just a one night stand, we don’t even know each other and I don’t want to burden him, I don’t-“

Before Sehun has a chance to finish his sentence Jae cuts him off with a wave “Am sorry to say but he got you in this situation, he should be there for you”

“I don’t need him, and it’s not like he forced me or anything...it just happened we were so drunk” Sehun replies quietly, the last words are barely an embarrassed whisper. 

“Here I thought you were the responsible one, you know what they say about not being silly and always making sure to wrap the willie” Jae wiggles his eyebrows laughing. 

Sehun throws a death glare at his friend scowling. 

Sehun thinks if he had a chance he would go back to that night and fix it, if only. It was never supposed to happen like this. He didn’t even have a boyfriend for _fuck_ sake and now Sehun was sure that he was never going to get any. 

Seeing the solemn look on Sehun’s face Jae drops his smile and speaks with a serious tone this time. 

“He is the father he needs to know just tell me that you will atleast give it a thought and consider what I just told you for once”

_Father_

The word rings in Sehun’s ear because he himself hasn’t been able to come to terms with the change....the _growing_ _fetus_. That’s what he calls it. It’s stupid really but the more biological it sounds the less connected he feels. 

Sehun heaves a exasperated sigh, “Fine, il think about it. Are you happy?”

“Yes I am ecstatic because everything obviously depends on my happiness” Jae rolls his eyes and leans back on the couch.

Jae, his flatmate/best friend is the only one know who knows about his desperately kept secret. It had taken Jae a lot to break the news out of Sehun after he had gotten suspicious that Sehun was definitely hiding something from him- and honestly after confiding in, Sehun couldn’t ask for anyone better than Jae knowing about it. He might be annoying and persuasive at times but he is closest thing to a family. 

Eyeing his friend Sehun finally says thoughtfully “Thank you for understanding everything, and am sorry that I didn’t tell you earlier”

The words make Jae sit up from his slouched form, it’s not always they have a heart to heart. He rests a hand on Sehun’s shoulder in reassurance. 

“You don’t have to thank me, that’s what best friends are for but it’s okay I understand how difficult this is for you....just so you know am there for you no matter what”  

That is enough for Sehun to get emotional, giving a quick nod he moves closer to his side to hug his best friend.

After a few minutes Jae mumbles pulling away, that’s enough of affection for someone who is emotionally constipated like him  “I got you something“

“What is it?” Sehun asks surprised watching Jae reaching for his bagpack and looking for whatever that he has brought for him.

“Here, look what I brought from that Italian restaurant. Penne with marinara sauce - your favourite” grinning Jae opens a container of pasta and holds it infront of Sehun like a pot of gold and the pungent smell of the tomato sauce immediately hits his nose. 

 

“W-What? What happened?” Jae exclaims looking completely puzzled when Sehun bolts out of the room. 

 

                            ━━━━

 

After waiting for 20 excruciating minutes finally Sehun looks up hearing soft clicks of heels when a blonde girl with her long legs appears and gestures him to go inside the office.

Letting a deep breath he walks in, panic festering in the pit of his stomach. 

Sehun raps on the door of the opaque glass office. This situation is so much different now, two months Sehun had met him at the pub, after a fairly long conversation and a lot of flirting they had somehow managed to get back to his apartment completely wasted.

Being too drunk Sehun can hardly recall any details other than the fact that he had woken up naked in a strangers bed, a hot stranger actually. 

And now he is knocking on the same stranger’s office door to break the big news hoping that he wouldn’t end up giving the other a heart attack. 

“Come in”

Walking in Sehun notices that the office is super fancy with grey walls covered in ivory wallpaper and motivational photography with silver frames and elegant furnishings matching the monochromatic decor. 

Hearing Sehun’s footsteps a man in his clean cut dark blue suit turns around to face him. Park Chanyeol the stranger from the _bar_ who had managed to charm Sehun’s pants off like _literally_. Sehun is thankful that he atleast remembered Chanyeol’s name and a simple google search had given him his office details. What he didn’t expect the guy he had a one night stand with turn out to be a hot shot! Judging from the size of his office and the CFO tag on the door. 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows crease in confusion for a second or two seeing Sehun and then a recognition flashes over his eyes, he smiles brightly...dimples teasing his cheek.

Had the circumstances been any different Sehun would have patted himself on the back knowing that he had slept with Chanyeol because _fuck_ he is gorgeous.

“Hey” Sehun waves his hand a little awkwardly, lips twitching into a wobbly smile. 

“Hi...I didn’t expect to see you..again” Chanyeol replies with uncertainty. 

Yah me neither but here I am.

“I need to tell you something” Sehun’s voice is shaky but he decides to go straight to the point instead of beating around the bush.  

Chanyeol nods and points Sehun to a swivel chair. 

“Sure. Please take a seat” Chanyeol’s voice is controlled even though there is a hint of confusion in his eyes. 

Sehun feels like he is in here for a meeting looking at the overly formal set up as he settles himself on the chair, his mind too antsy to enjoy the plushness of the chair. 

“Its going to sound a little odd but I think you should sit down for this too..” Sehun says with a nervous smile, his fingers fidgeting on his lap.

“What is it?”

Sehun closes his eyes and decides to just go for it. 

“I am pregnant”

Just hearing the words Chanyeol freezes his mouth agape, his already big eyes widening even more. It’s almost comical and Sehun wants to laugh at how clueless Chanyeol looks right now but he stops himself because the timing isn’t right and he is the cause of the shock. 

After long seconds of uncomfortable silence Chanyeol finally speaks breaking the ice “You are.....” he seems to be at a loss of words then he continues after awhile “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because..because It’s yours” Sehun responds exhaling heavily. 

“How are you so sure it’s _mine_ ?” Chanyeol enquires half yelling. 

“Obviously it’s yours...why else would I come to you?”

“I don’t know,could be anyone’s...I mean truthfully we don’t even know each other, we met only once”

Not that Sehun had any hope of Chanyeol taking the news with open arms and a smile on his face but he didn’t expect him to react like this questioning his charecter, did Chanyeol not trust Sehun even a little? Just the thought of it made him feel bitter and slightly hurt. 

“Are you implying that I sleep around? And now I am trying to impose _this_ on you? I just came because my friend told me that you have the right to know. I wouldn’t have come here otherwise...I can deal with this” Sehun snaps with an indignant huff. 

Chanyeol slumps down on his chair, looking completely distraught. Like he has lost all his will to live. Sehun would have sympathised with Chanyeol if he wasn’t doubting him right now. 

“What are you gonna do about...it” he mumbles eyes narrowing down to Sehun’s stomach.

“None of your business” Sehun scoffs closing his arms over his chest. 

“Well if it’s mine it sure as hell is my business”

“If? _If_? You still think I am _lying_? You know what fuck you” Sehun hisses fuming in anger, with that he shoots up from his seat immediately. 

“Am not done talking to you, can you sit down?” Chanyeol says calmly, his brows knit together. 

The aloof tone of his voice annoys Sehun even more. 

“You obviously think I am a liar, just so you know after you I haven’t slept with anyone, am not even asking you to take any responsibility” Sehun pauses trying to fight back the tears of vexation, “I don’t even know why am crying right _now_ ” Sehun admits harshly rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand. He chides himself mentally to not cry in front of this man. 

Sighing Chanyeol opens a drawer, taking out a box of tissue he places it in front of Sehun “ _Here”_ Chanyeolwaitsfor a few seconds his eyes fixed on Sehun’s face then he continues running a hand through his perfectly gelled hair in frustration. 

“Alsojust calm down will you? How did this even happen? I clearly remember using _protection_ ” the suspicion in Chanyeol’s voice so evident. 

How is he supposed calm down when Chanyeol is accusing him of being a liar is beyond Sehun’s understanding, it’s not like he has brought this situation on himself. Sehun scowls harder. 

“Forgive me for the 2% ineffectiveness of the protection because here we are. I don’t know how this happened but let me tell you that getting knocked up is no _fun_. Well now that I told you am leaving” Sehun shots back hotly watching Chanyeol’s mouth open to say something but then he abruptly snaps his lips shut.

“ _Oh_ , and you can shove that tissue box up your ass” Sehun grits his teeth, throwing a once over look at the man before him, he turns on his heel and leaves.

Sehun isn’t sure if he has won the argument because there is no satisfaction instead he feels nothing but hurt clawing at his chest as he steps out of the room and he doesn’t care when the whole office stares at his tear stricken face as he walks out. 

 

━━━

So here Sehun is waiting for Chanyeol who had called him a few hours before asking if Sehun could meet him once. Surprisingly Chanyeol was actually polite compared to the insensitivity that he had displayed the last time. Honestly Sehun justwants to know what the other has to say after the office incident. Nothing else, it’s not like he has any intention to face that condescending  _asshole_.

“Hey you” a deep voice breaks his train of thoughts. Chanyeol is standing a few feet awayhis hands buried inside the pockets of his long coat. Sehun inwardly groans at the sight of Chanyeol and his stupid shinning eyes under the street lamp. 

Sehun just gives a curt nod in acknowledgment. 

Sehun silently follows Chanyeol inside the restaurant,he doesn’t breath until they get to their seats, scared he might inhale something revolting and end up throwing up. 

They both settle down on opposite of each other. The waiter is already standing to take their orders.

“What do you want to have?” Chanyeol asks pushing a menu card towards him. 

Sehun isn’t sure if it’s because of the thing inside him or because he is sitting with Chanyeol, his stomach already feels queasy. He shakes his head, “I am not hungry” he just wants to get over with this. 

“We will have two cups of tea then” Chanyeol says “ _Wait_. Is it okay for you to drink tea?” He asks hesitantly looking at Sehun. 

The worry maybe a little misplaced but it’s kinda cute even Sehun has to admit but he just hums in reply, looking bored. 

Nodding Chanyeol places the order to the waiter. 

 

“Am sorry” Chanyeol finally says when the server leaves, staring right into Sehun’s eyes.

“For what exactly ? For calling me a liar or -“ 

“For making you cry” Chanyeol admits bluntly. 

Sehun wasn’t really expecting this answer. He purses his lips into a thin line and waits for Chanyeol to speak more. 

“I shouldn’t have shouted at you, it’s just I didn’t know what to say... it was so unexpected” 

“Yah tell me about it” Sehun chuckles humourlessly.  

“So...” After a few minutes Chanyeol speaks filling the awkward silence between them, making Sehun look up at him. 

“So what ?” 

“So how long...I mean how far along are you?”

Sehun wonders why Chanyeol is even concerned.  

“It will be eleven weeks, I came to know a few weeks back” 

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Chanyeol asks carefully. 

“What would’ve been differently? You still wouldn’t have believed me?” Sehun sighs looking away, he really wants to leave right now. 

“I believe you” Chanyeol says quickly, voice low and genuine. 

“Why now? I could be lying, this could be someone else’s”

Suddenly Chanyeol’s hand reaches out and placing it on top of Sehun’s palm which is resting in front of him on the table. Sehun looks up at Chanyeol unblinking, slightly taken back from his gesture. 

“I am really sorry, I shouldn’t have doubted you like that. I misjudged you and I feel terrible. That’s why I wanted to see you today”

Chanyeol’s stares at him through warm eyes, Sehun glances at Chanyeol’s fingers still touching his and then he meets Chanyeol’s gaze, there is a weird fluttering in his heart. 

“Here is your order, sir” The waiter places the tray in between them and Chanyeol immediately removes his hand away. 

That’s that and the tiny moment they had is gone. Maybe it’s for the best Sehun reasons with himself. 

Sehun straightens up in his seat and picks up his cup after the waiter has prepared the tea. It smells nice and he brings it to his lips for a sip. 

“So what options are you considering? What are your plans for the baby?” 

Sehun is almost thankful that he doesn’t spit out his tea. 

 _Baby_  

Babies were pink and wrinkly, constantly crying and demanding food and attention. Not to mention the mess they made! Sehun was sure he will be a awful dad because he knows shit about parenting. He isn’t even the slightest ready to discuss the _B_ word. 

Sehun puts down his cup back on the saucer, clearing his throat he asks “What do you mean by _plans_?” 

Chanyeol frowns, “Plans as in how and where are you going to have the baby? What are you going to do after it’s born ?” 

“I haven’t thought about all this.” Sehun replies swallowing a lump of uneasiness. There is a dizzying drop in his stomach.

Chanyeol is saying something further but Sehun can barely concentrate anymore because he can feel the nausea hitting him from the smell of food wafting from the table bedside them. He slowly stands up holding the edge of the table. 

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol enquires surprised. 

“I-I need to go..” Sehun murmurs running towards the rest room. 

“What is wrong?”

Sehun can hear Chanyeol knocking on the door. 

After rinsing his mouth Sehun walks out unsteadily. He meets Chanyeol’s worried eyes looking back at him. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Do I look okay to you?” Sehun snaps but it’s comes off weaker. 

Another wave of dizziness washes over and his head sways, Sehun’s face pulls into a grimace as he grips on the washroom door in an attempt to support himself but Chanyeol is quick, he is on Sehun’s side holding on to him by his waist. 

“Sehun?” Chanyeol’s panick stricken voice is the only thing Sehun remembers before everything goes black. 

 

 

When Sehun opens his eyes with much effort he is surprisingly on his own bed. 

Groaning he tries to sit up. 

“Oh you are awake. God I was so worried about you” Chanyeol hovers over him, face etched with concern. 

“Ugh...how do you know where I live?” Sehun asks groggily. He clearly remembers never giving Chanyeol his address. 

Chanyeol sits down on the edge of the bed, he licks his lips looking slightly uncertain. 

“That day after you left my office, I asked my secretary to gather some information about you—“

Sehun lifts his palm up cutting him off “Did you really think I was a scammer or something that you needed to a background check on me? So tell me did you get all the necessary information? is that why you believe me now?”  

Chanyeol sighs “That’s not why Sehun. You filled up the guest register in the office and that’s how i got your last name and phone number. After you left I felt terrible because how I behaved with you and I wanted to apologise. I thought if you didn’t pick up my call or respond to my messages I will come down to your house and talk to you. That’s why I needed to find out your address” 

Sehun leans on the wall behind him feeling  exhausted and slightly embarrassed from snapping at him. 

“I am sorry I didn’t mean to sound so rude” Sehun glances up at Chanyeol apologetically. 

“It’s alright, forget it. Are you feeling okay now? You fainted just like that, do you think we should go see a doctor?” 

Sehun’s ear perk up at the _We_. He wants to ask if there really is a _We_ but he doesn’t. 

“No no, dizziness and fainting is normal, the doctor told me already. Don’t worry about it, thank you for bringing me home” Sehun gives a reassuring smile. 

Chanyeol nods but there is an obvious look of skepticism in his eyes. 

“I know I was being kinda inquisitive back in the restaurant. I have thought about this and I have decided that i want to be part of it - I mean it’s mine too” Chanyeol gives a shaky smile. 

Sehun stares at him taking in the words, words he never expected to hear. Sehun says softly “You know you don’t have any obligation, am not going to blame you if you don’t want to be involved in any of it” 

”I want to, I really do. I am not going to run away from the responsibilities. So will you let me be a part of it?” 

Chanyeol’s fingers reach out towards him and Sehun waits for a warm touch with a tingling feeling in his stomach, but Chanyeol’s hands pause midway in the air before he retreats them away awkwardly and rests his fingers on his lap like he doesn’t know what to do with them. 

Sehun sighs inwardly, the smile comes easily on his face “I would like that” he nods. 

Chanyeol’s worried expression changes into a bright smile, there is an innocent glee to his eyes and Sehun instantly feels a sense of comfort washing over him first time in awhile, also his heart beats a little faster cause of a weird feeling that he can’t really put a name on it. 

                               ━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a lil busy anyway I’ve been kind of working on a dark angsty fic and I needed a break from it so I decided to write something fluffy and this is pure word vomit. I don’t even know if all this makes sense anyway Il update soon :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much fluff I guess ???

Reading the text Sehun smiles. Maybe he is grinning too widely and maybe it’s slightly creepy because his colleague gives him a weird judging look not that Sehun cares anyway because he has other things on his mind right now like why Chanyeol has suddenly asked to meet him. 

Since the restaurant incident much to Sehun’s surprise Chanyeol had insisted on going to the doctors appointment with him even though it wasn’t really necessary. Chanyeol was fussy and loomed over Sehun’s shoulder the whole time annoying the doctor with too many questions. It was a bit overbearing but Sehun didn’t mind for once he enjoyed the attention he was getting.

As much as Sehun tried to ignore seeing the couples sitting with him waiting at the doctors office which always made him feel a little sad and lot more lonely. Even though Jae had previously offered to accompany him, but it wasn’t the same.   
  
Because the moment when Chanyeol had introduced himself as the father of _his_ baby, _their_ baby to the doctor Sehun’s heart skipped  and he had to look away to hide his shy smile.    
  


Yes Sehun had finally come to terms with the dreaded _B_ word. For some reason it didn’t sound scary anymore Sehun decided he liked it - he liked it a lot. 

Even though they hadn’t gotten around to see each other after the doctor’s appointment they were in touch, Chanyeol had a busy schedule with his uncountable meetings and projects, he had filled Sehun about them not that Sehun remembers much anyway. 

So maybe Sehun was a little vague on the details, sometimes it’s hard to pay attention when Chanyeol talks about work when all he can focus on is Chanyeol’s voice - it’s _rich_ and so _smooth_ like molten chocolate. Even over the phone the deep rumble of his voice adds some sort of comforting to Sehun’s heart. 

Sehun wonders how Chanyeol voice sounds in the morning ? Probably deeper and huskier filled with sleep. Sehun isn’t sure why but confusing thoughts like this sometimes crawl into his mind when he is laying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Maybe it’s the hormones, definitely the pesky hormones he thinks.

      ━━

“So how are you?” Chanyeol asks sipping on his coffee. The smell is so tempting that Sehun almost wants to ask if he can have a sip. He has been so caffeine deprived lately. 

Sehun licks his lips and lifts his eyes from the coffee mug and meets Chanyeol’s stare.

“You mean other than the fact that I can’t stand the smell of half of the things that I loved to eat? Or having the constant urge to pee? Not to mention I am tired most of the time. Yah am great” Sehun replies with a sarcastic smile, but his smile fades quickly when he sees Chanyeol frowning at him and Sehun feels guilty for snapping at him. 

“Am sorry” Chanyeol mutters quietly looking down. 

Sehun immediately regrets, shaking his head he tries “No, no I am sorry. I shouldn’t have said it like that, I wasn’t blaming you or anything” 

“If you aren’t fine you can tell me, I want to know what’s going on with you?”

Sehun bites down on his lips, thinking of all those times when his mood takes a sudden 360 degree turn and goes from feeling delightful to anxious in seconds. Or how that one family commercial on television makes him sad because they all look so happy and in love, and all he is left is with hugging his pillow to sleep at night. He isn’t sure if Chanyeol wants to know all these so he decides to say nothing.

“I am fine _really_ ” Sehun insists with a forced smile hoping that it’s convincing.

It isn’t he guesses because Chanyeol just nods his head and his frown grows deeper but he doesn’t push Sehun anymore. 

 

“So why are we meeting here today?” Sehun asks taking the bite of the blueberry cheesecake. Sehun had made a comment about how he has been craving cheesecake lately a few days back and it’s nice that the older remembers.

“No reason, I just wanted to see you. We haven’t really gotten a chance to talk face to face I mean” Chanyeol smiles, his eyes crinkling in the corners and it’s _cute_. 

And Sehun’s heart doesn’t flutter at the _I_ _wanted_ _to_ _see_ _you_ _part_ , it definitely doesn’t. Sehun senses Chanyeol’s gaze on him and he wonders if his inner thoughts are visible on his face, maybe he is blushing pink by now Sehun isn’t sure so he quickly diverts the topic taking another spoonful of the dessert.

 

“So how is work going on, you had this umm conference didn’t you?” Sehun mumbles chewing on his food.

Not answering Chanyeol suddenly leans forward a little, his eyes still fixed on Sehun’s face “There...there is something”

Before Sehun can even ask what he means Chanyeol’s long fingers are already reaching out for him over the table. Chanyeol brushes the corner of Sehun’s mouth with the pad of his thumb. Sehun freezes for a few seconds because the touch on his skin lingers longer than its necessary.

“Work is fine” Chanyeol answers licking his finger and leaning back on his chair, a smirk playing on his lips. 

Sehun is pretty sure normal people don’t do things like this to someone who is still somewhat of a stranger, they don’t wipe off the crumb from someone’s face and they definitely don’t lick their fingers suggestively. Only dumb people in bad romantic dramas do where they suddenly decide to profess their love in airports and have long sickening kisses in the rain.

It’s kind of unfair how Chanyeol goes back to sipping on his coffee casually like nothing just happened while Sehun is left feeling all flustered. 

”What about you? How is your work? Sorry but what is that you do exactly because you never talk about your work” Chanyeol raises a brow curiously at Sehun. 

There is nothing to tell Sehun thinks. 

“I joined recently, i am a personal assistant to the editor in Apex Gazette. It’s a business magazine” Sehun offers. 

“I know. They have reviewd our company products a few times. Well are you liking your job?” 

“I joined recently and all I do is make coffee and get print outs for my boss maybe take a few calls in good days I don’t really have an opinion” Sehun states with a shrug. 

Like most people Sehun had dreams to be an editor himself someday and even though this wasn’t the ideal job choice but being a PA wasn’t much but it was supposed to be a good start. But now with the whole baby thing in the equation he wasn’t so sure anymore. He wasn’t sure about a lot of things like how he was supposed pay for all the expenses? Babies are costly okay! 

Chanyeol’s phone beeps with an obnoxious tone a few times and goes silent pulling Sehun out of his thoughts 

Sehun watches how Chanyeol’s face hardens as he checks his phone. His lips are now pressed in a thin line, his eyes are fixed on whatever that is on his phone screen.

“Is everything okay?” Sehun enquires cautiously. 

Chanyeol puts the phone back in his pocket and nods his head absentmindedly a few times before he looks back at Sehun. There is a hint of uneasiness in his eyes. 

Before Sehun has an opportunity to ask anything further Chanyeol clears his throat like he is preparing to say something.

  
“Sehun there is something I haven’t told you”

 

Sehun arches his eyebrow waiting for him to speak.

 

“I am dating someone” Chanyeol says  slowly after a brief pause.   
  


_Oh_

 

The words fall out of Chanyeol’s mouth and it takes long dragging minutes to register in Sehun’s mind. When it does the bits of the cheesecake suddenly taste bland in Sehun’s tongue and his heart sinks deeper. Like someone has crushed it and tossed it in the depths of Mariana Trench. Sehun opens his mouth to say something but absolutely nothing comes out.

Eyeing Sehun, Chanyeol rushes to clarify  “I wasn’t dating when I met you that night in the pub...We just started seeing each other recently, it happened a few weeks ago. I just didn’t know how to tell you because of everything that is happening” 

Sehun isn’t sure how to respond to this because the only thing he can think of right now is while Chanyeol was having fun dating someone he had his nose down the toilet puking his guts out. This makes Sehun angrier  it’s a better emotion than the empty feeling that is starting to settle in his heart.

Sehun weakly shoves the plate aside, he has already lost his appetite.

“So why did you decide to tell me now?”

Chanyeol straightens up in his seat and clasps his hands in front of him on the table “I have been meaning to tell you. I received his texts just now and I realised I should tell you about him. I want to be honest with you”

“So who are you dating?” Sehun questions biting his tongue. He isn’t sure if he really wants to know but he has already asked anyway. 

“Jeongho, He is my company lawyer” 

“You are dating your lawyer?” Sehun questions incredulously.   

Even if Chanyeol notices the judgement in Sehun’s tone he doesn’t remark on it, he simply nods. “Yes we have been friends for a long time and we finally decided to start dating” 

Who the _fuck_ dates a lawyer? They are narcissistic people and one can never win an argument with them because lawyers have unbreakable logic plus they always speak with law jargons and it’s anything but romantic. Sehun would never date a lawyer, _never_.

 

“Sehun are you okay with this?” Chanyeol’s asks after a few minutes his voice laced with something akin to worry but Sehun pretends to ignore it. Sehun wants to laugh at that because why is Chanyeol even asking for his opinion? 

“I am okay, why wouldn’t I be okay? It’s not like we are together, you can date whoever you want” Sehun replies almost too quickly, the words tumbling out in a hurry like someone had pushed them out of his lips. It sounds like he is trying to reassure himself more than anything. 

“You are right” Chanyeol says in a flat tone before he let’s his lips curl in to a semblance of a smile.

Sehun isn’t even sure why it feels like his heart is breaking when in honesty Chanyeol never made any promises to him. He had wanted to take responsibility of the baby not him. It was never about him. Chanyeol is allowed to do whatever he wants with his life.

But that doesn’t make the aching jealousy go away. Finally when Sehun was getting his hopes up thinking they both were going somewhere believing that all those caring words, concerns and smiles actually meant something.   
  


_Stupid Stupid Stupid_

_  
_━━

When they walk out of the place, it’s dark and the sky is cloudy. There is a slight chill in the wind and Sehun draws his jacket closer to his body. After that Sehun had to sit through the most awkward conversation in his life. They both spoke in bits and pieces about random things and pausing for too long in between the choppy sentences. Thankfully Chanyeol didn’t talk about his boyfriend anymore, that topic was buried somewhere - for now atleast. Eventually Sehun made an excuse of wanting to go home because he was feeling tired, baby and all. 

“So il see you I guess” Sehun speaks looking somewhere over Chanyeol’s shoulder refusing to meet his eyes.

“Yah Il see you” Chanyeol pauses “No wait. Let me drop you home”

Sehun finally shifts his gaze to the other’s face, Chanyeol’s dark hair is ruffled by the breeze and there is a tiny urge in him that wants nothing but to reach out and fix it.

“Thank you but you don’t have to. I can go home alright” Sehun replies politely before he plans to turn around and leave because standing here with him right now is making him feel worse. Not even a good cry and a tub of ice cream was going to help him get over this.

But there is a hand curling around his wrist swiftly making Sehun stop from moving away.

“I am not going to let you go home alone. This is the least I can do” Chanyeol voice is all genuine and warm unlike the air around him which is starting to feel a lot colder. 

Sehun nods after a moment without protesting anymore. He lets Chanyeol guide him to the car, Chanyeol’s fingers still wrapped around his wrist. The grip isn’t too tight or loose it feels just about right.

 

Long calls presumably from his office keeps Chanyeol occupied in the car ride. Sehun is sorta thankful for the distraction of the boring work talk. Then with an abrupt sound of the call disconnecting, there is a soft press on his palm that has Sehun jolt at his seat a little.

“Sorry for that. There is an issue regarding a project and they needed my approval to get the work done” Chanyeol  fixes  Sehun with an apologetic smile removing his hand away. 

“It’s okay” Sehun answers curtly and closes his eyes missing the touch of warmth. 

 

Sehun is standing in the courtroom, Its weird because what is he doing in the stand? It’s not like he is has commuted any crime is he ?What’s more weird is when he finds a few familiar faces from his work place, some friends from college and even his neighbours along with strangers who are looking at him rather angrily. One guy with perfectly coiffed blonde hair and shiny blue suit is suddenly walking towards him.

“You are really dumb I hope you know that” The guy jabs his finger at Sehun with a satisfied smirk in his face. Before Sehun can say that as a stranger he has no right to call him stupid but there is a sound of a baby crying.

Sehun looks around the room but there is no sign of a baby or a child anywhere. Also the judges table is empty like which courtroom dosent have a judge? 

The guy scoffs, “You left the baby somewhere again didn’t you? You are so irresponsible” He berates accusingly. 

Sehun shakes his head in confusion “I-I don’t understand...” “I don’t...I don’t remember anything” he murmurs to himself. The thought of abandoning a baby somewhere makes him worried. He might be forgetful at times, and he is knows he won’t be the most skilled parent but he is sure that he would never leave a baby somewhere! 

“Well it’s obviously your fault. I hope you know the consequences of your offence” The guy points flipping through a file.

The words don’t register in Sehun’s mind  when he suddenly catches sight of a very familiar tall figure at the end of the room he sighs in relief. Ignoring the arrogant prick Sehun steps out of the box and quickly strides towards him pushing through the crowd of people. Apparently there aren’t any chairs in the courtroom room and everyone is just standing. 

For some unknown reason Chanyeol has decided to dress in a fancy suit with a bow tie. A complete contrast to Sehun wearing sweatpants and flip flops, Not that Sehun has time to worry about his choice of fashion right now.

Chanyeol is smiling at him, his eyes wide and  sparkling.

“I don’t know what’s happening but You don’t think I did something wrong. Do you?” Sehun cries out. 

Chanyeol takes his hand in his own “Sehun” he says softly. 

“Can you take me away from here?” Sehun asks pleading because for some reason the whisper around them is getting louder. 

Chanyeol gives no answer but he is still grinning at him as if Sehun isn’t in a crisis right now.   
  


“Why aren’t you saying something?” 

Then Chanyeol loosens his hold from Sehun’s finger and calls out to the group of men in uniform “Guards lock him up” 

_Wait what_

“I didn’t do anything, I swear. Chanyeol please don’t do this. There is a baby somewhere crying I don’t even know whose. I-“ Sehun doesn’t get a chance to finish because the guards are taking him away.  All he can see through his blurring vision is that the blonde guy from before is pulling Chanyeol into a hug and kissing him and the whole courtroom is fucking applauding them. 

  
  


“Sehun? Sehun?”

Chanyeol’s face is hovering over him and Sehun feels anger and hurt bubbling inside of him.

“Why would you let them take me away? why would you?” Sehun chokes out shoving at him.

“Take you away? What are you even saying? You are dreaming” Chanyeol’s hands are grabbing his shoulder and Sehun wriggles in his hold.

“Stop lying. You were there standing. You were— _oh_ ” there are fingers pressing into his jaw, making him look up. Sehun meets a wide eyed stare on him followed by an amused look on Chanyeol’s face.

Sehun swallows hard, he blinks a few times and his eyes are slightly wet. He immediately tears his gaze away in embarrassment. God he was dreaming all along. _Fuck_

“We reached your house and when I tried to wake you up, you were crying in your sleep. I got a little worried but then you were saying something incoherent I couldn’t really hear but I guessed you were having a bad dream”

  
Bad is an understatement Sehun thinks. Its not like the first time he had dream about being miserable at parenting but this time it was a weird concoction of that and Chanyeol’s confession at the cafe. Even the dream version of Chanyeol’s lawyer boyfriend turned out to be somewhat of a villain.

Or maybe the sugar in the cheesecake has been affecting his brain Sehun isn’t sure anymore. 

Sehun stays quiet because there is nothing that he can say, he can only wish to make himself disappear. Maybe the guards could take him away to save him from this embarrassment.

 

Chanyeol removes his hand away and leans onto Sehun invading his personal space. Sehun instantly tenses up. His eyes darting back to Chanyeol's. 

There is a mischievous glint in Chanyeol’s eyes, Sehun licks his lips nervously they are so close that he can almost count the eyelashes on Chanyeol’s eyelids. But he doesn’t. That would be such a time consuming and dumb thing to do honestly. Who would count someone’s eyelashes? No matter how pretty they are.

“W-what are you doing?” Sehun breathes. 

There is a click sound and Chanyeol moves away “I just needed to unfasten your seatbelt” 

Oh. Seat belt. Car. Yes. 

Mumbling a thank you Sehun reaches out for the handle to open the car door before he can embarrass himself anymore he has already reached his quota for today.. 

“Just so you know I would never let anyone take you away. That me in your dreams must have been a complete asshole” 

Sehun twists around so he can see Chanyeol who is smiling at him. Sehun doesn’t want fi think if there is an underlying message to Chanyeol’s words because the thought of him having a boyfriend still kind of hurts.   
  


“It’s a just a stupid dream, it means nothing” Sehun replies closing the car door behind him.

 

                               ━━

 

Sehun has no idea as to why Chanyeol follows him back to his apartment. When Sehun gives him a questioning stare Chanyeol finally admits, “I am just making sure you reach home safely” then he presses the button on the elevator.

It’s just on the second floor not in some other realm. But okay.

The front door opens to Jae staring at them, and then he glowers towards Chanyeol eyes narrowing, he asks facing Sehun “Isn’t this the guy who knocked you up and made you cry?” 

Sehun gives a sideway glance to Chanyeol whose face instantly ashens at the accusation.  

Sehun reprimands “Jae Stop it. Move away from the door will you?” 

Jae shifts a little giving enough space so Sehun can get inside, then he quickly plants his palm on the side of the door barricading the way before Chanyeol can step in.

“Who said you are allowed inside?”

Chanyeol eyes Jae for a few seconds studying him, and then looks over his shoulder towards Sehun, “Why don’t you put on a shirt first then we can talk” his tone unamused. 

“It’s my house Il do whatever I want” Jae huffs folding his scrawny arms around his chest. 

Sehun shakes his head “Jae please stop being childish. Just go inside Il talk to you latter. Give us a few minutes”

When his best friend doesn’t move Sehun glares at him “Jae” 

Throwing Chanyeol a once over look Jae leaves. It’s hardly threatening and Sehun rolls his eyes knowing his best friend can’t even hurt a fly let alone act all tough. But he secretly appreciates the effort. 

  
“You can come inside” Sehun invites the other sighing. 

Eyes darting across his living room awkwardly “Jae is my best friend and roommate. He is just being protective you know, doing his best friend duty “

Chanyeol walks in and stands a few feet away from Sehun. He hums a little then continues to look at Sehun. 

Sehun shuffles his feet hesitantly, even the distance between them at his own house isn’t enough to make him feel comfortable.

“Jae has been very supportive about everything. He literally deals with all my emotional outbursts from time to time. Am sorry if you felt offended with his behaviour. He didn’t mean what he said”

“I didn’t take offence in any of that. I actually deserve it...I did make you cry, and I am sorry for that” 

Sehun kind of wants to ask if he Chanyeol is sorry for knocking him up too but he doesn’t get a chance because the older is already crossing the distance between them in two long strides and is standing in front of Sehun.

Chanyeol is so fucking close, Sehun wonders if the guy knows about personal space because he isn’t giving any to Sehun, and Sehun is left to tug at the fold of his sleeves trying to distract himself. 

“So does your little roommate always prance around your house shirtless?”

Sehun looks up in surprise not expecting the query, “No, not always I mean it’s his house too...why are you asking?”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer him but his frown softens and he is gazing at Sehun with his stupid big eyes, head tilted slightly like he is about to kiss Sehun.

That thought has Sehun’s mind seesawing between reaching a little further, closing the distance between them or moving away from Chanyeol because it’s wrong. 

”Does your boyfriend know about us..about me?” Sehun asks instead choosing the second option because he is a masochist. 

Way to ruin the moment Sehun thinks, then again they aren’t allowed to have moments. 

Chanyeol straightens up immediately as if Sehun’s words bring him back to reality. He takes a step back, “No he doesn’t. I am meeting him tomorrow I have planned to tell him then”

Sehun nods in understanding or pretends that he does. But he is a little glad he can breath again now that Chanyeol isn’t stealing all of his oxygen.   
  


“It’s late I should let you rest...” Chanyeol drags out awkwardly. It’s isn’t late it’s just 9 pm but Sehun doesn’t point it out “Yah I have work tomorrow” Sehun adds stupidly.   
  


With that being said Chanyeol is moving away from him with a quick goodbye and a tight lipped smile. Sehun isn’t even sure how things turned so weird suddenly but Chanyeol is already out of the door and gone.   
  


Sehun thinks he is going to be sick for  once he knows it isn’t because of the nausea but the thought of getting his heart broken. 

━━


End file.
